Dr. William Block
Dr. William "Bill" Block is the secondary antagonist of the 2007 American zombie film directed by Robert Rodriguez Planet Terror. He is portrayed by , who also portrayed Thanos in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Cable in Deadpool 2, Derek Bates in Into the Blue, and Tom Chaney in the 2010 remake of True Grit. History When the DC2 spreads out in Texas during a Wednesday night (the nights where Dr. Block is more stressed out than ever) the hospital fills up with infected people and zombie victims, also falling victim, fatally, is Tammy, who was on her way to into town to reunite with her former lover Dakota. When Tammy's body arrives at the hospital, Dr. Block recognizes her and by comparing text messages on the cellular phones of Tammy and his wife, realizes Dakota was about to leave him. He then attacks Dakota with her own anesthetic syringe needles, stabbing her repeatedly in the hands, rendering them useless, before locking her in a closet to tend to other patients. After awhile the patients start transforming into zombies, and one of Dr. Block's patients infects part of his face, Dakota manages to escape to her car, but in struggling to open its door with her numbed hands, accidentally breaks her left wrist. She eventually manages to drive away, retrieves her son Tony and takes him to her father, Earl McGraw, a Texas Ranger. Tony, who was given a revolver by his mother, accidentally shoots himself in the face after being told not to point it at himself, while Dakota is watching in horror her son's dead body, she is surprised by a mutated William who tries to kill her with a poisoned syringe, but Dakota manages to escape with Tony's dead body to his father's house and gets rescued. Block is not seen until near the end of the film where the group of survivors at a U.S military base are getting on a helicopter, Dakota checks on another helicopter nearby but again gets surprised by William, Dakota finds courage and tells William he always meant to hurt him by leaving him, William tries to kill Dakota with the syringe but is stopped by Earl McGraw who suddenly appears and rescues her daughter by repeatedly shooting William in the torso until he finally falls dead, Earl finally says he never liked him calling him "more useless than a pecker on a pope". Personality Dr. Block is shown in the movie as a sinister, cold, wrathful and stressed out doctor with a lot of frustration working at a local Texas hospital along with his wife his the unhappy, unfaithful bisexual anesthesiologist Dr. Dakota Block, he is also father of a not very intelligent son called Tony. In the movie he says he hates Wednesday Nights at the hospital as it is always when the most messed up things happen and there's a lot much work to do, because of this he puts a glass mixing stick in his mouth to regulate his stress level by trying not to break it with his teeth. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Leader Category:Mature Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Tarantinoverse Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Parents Category:Paranoid Category:Monsters